


Astray

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Enthusiastic Consent, Mating, Oral Sex, Other, Outer Space, Rescue turns to romance turns to alien on human fucking, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, alien tongues, for science, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Milliath is a human biologist that has a soft spot for endangered species. When his visit to a local auction house often used for selling livestock and exotic pets turns into the biggest bid of his life, he puts a lot on the line to save an alien species that is dying out. But in the process of this good deed, notices the sudden influx of personal feelings for the alien he rescued from captivity.





	Astray

_ One hundred and sixty thousand marbles. _

That was the price resting upon the creature’s head in the auction house. A price that Milliath never thought he would pay for any living creature aside from the pet landslider lizard he bought for his baby sister to go dune riding with when she was fifteen years old. But that prized lizard mount paled in comparison to the price of a sentient being. Milliath knew the reason the rare Arashian had ended up on auction. Though they were few and far between, barely a blip on the radar of the galaxy and its infinite existence. They were also a well known nuisance to planets as they traveled and built starter colonies around the districts, casting away from their near death home planet of Kurask. 

But to find one alive and secured in chains, especially in an auction market was incredibly rare. Despite that fact, very few wished to purchase such a creature. They were apex predators, the top of the food chain. Incredibly strong with their huge muscular forms and the array of weaponry from their sharp teeth and claws, the tendrils that leave their backs to grapple prey and climb with. Their speed and strength and the disorienting sounds that vibrate from their chests and can incapacitate most species. They are predators, built to thrive on other species, consuming all around them. Unlike most sentient beings, the Arashi didn’t value structure in their civilizations. They take from others instead of seeking out their own resources, their food was murdered across several planets and they are greedy and destructive creatures. 

At least, that’s what everyone says including the Intergalactic Union. The species was so vile that they have been outlawed on numerous planets and in others were considered to be killed on sight. Their species wasn’t even covered under the Endangered Species Act which is used to save dying planets and species nearing extinction. 

It was an impulsive move on Milliath’s part to put up the bid and he was the only one willing to try it seemed. As others in the crowd only murmured fearfully with a small few considering turning the Arashian into a nice wall mount in their dens. Milliath couldn’t stand the thought. The auction itself was somewhat disgraceful given it was meant for purchasing livestock, exotic pets or working animals from other planets. It was a hobby of his, mainly just to sit and watch what passed through and if something piqued his interest to add to the plethora of animals he had already been collecting for his studies.

He was something of a biologist but it was less for the money and more of a hobby. A hobby which inspired his own curiosity about the rare species set before him on the chopping block. 

Back at his estate where the creature had been delivered, Milliath had ushered the crew towards one of the out buildings away from the main house. It was a massive complex building designed with rainforest like creatures in mind and filled with living prey animals and colorful birds native to the area. He had been looking for a large predatory feline to place within and maybe start up a pride to raise. What little bit he knew of the Arashi, he could only assume it would be more fitting of a location as Kurask was once rife with great forests and mountain ranges. Now a desert world of sand and rocks, he could only imagine the creature would feel more at home here.

The interior was filled with massive canopy trees and the floor was covered in a jungle moss and foliage. The humidity was altered to provide a damp mist in the air with timer automated rainfall caused by a network of sprinklers built into the ceiling. Sunlight poured in through the solid glass roof but the walls around it were solid, decorated to resemble the rocky exterior of cliff sides. A man made river ran through with schools of fish and other amphibians filling it. Cameras were posted all over the building that Milliath used to study the wildlife inside the habitat. It was somewhat of a zoo that he had created for himself but the creatures were mostly rescues who were destined for often unpleasant or cruel owners. 

The colorful birds were saved from a black market smuggling ring, the amphibious lizards were being collected as pets or being used to make superstitious curatives. He had deer like animals inhabiting other habitats that were being put into pens and hunted for sport or chased by wealthy hunters to set their hounds upon. Milliath would rather these creatures be released back to their own habitats in the wilds but many of them had nowhere to go as their homes were destroyed or altered beyond capability to sustain them any longer. Or for some, they would just be poached and hunted again, continuing the cycle. 

With a sigh, he waited for the crews from the auction to leave before entering the building himself. He had to take a moment to steel himself and muster his courage. Having heard all the horror stories about the Arashi, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t frightened even a little. He fixed the glasses upon the bridge of his nose and carded his fingertips through the fiery red hair combed back short and neat. His nervous gestures making it a bit disheveled as he brushed the wrinkles out of his white button up and swatted the dust from the dark knees of his slacks. His pale green eyes casting upon the massive enclosed live animal crate that awaited him. 

The short snarl that came from it made him jolt, staring at the crate warily before it shuddered from the force of the Arashian within. The loud bang on the walls made Milliath second guess his decision but he forced it away with a shake of his head. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows as he pried the massive bar off the locking mechanism. The door loosened a little before Milliath pried the second one followed by the third one which he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach. Being six foot two inches tall, he still struggled, putting all two hundred pounds of his weight into it and jerking it back. The mechanism gave way, dropping him back onto his butt as the door shot upwards and revealed the massive size of the nearly nine foot tall Arashian. 

His dark scaly body blended into the shadows of the container, the ebony flow of muscle twitching and rippling with tension. Violet eyes gazed back at him as silver hair rose up like a stallion’s mane on the top of the Arashian’s head down its neck and stopped at the shoulder blades where the ports in its back began. With saucer sized spots on either side of the spine, two on either side with four in total. Milliath could see them through the translucent harness piece fixed around the Arashian’s back to prevent the use of the tendrils within the ports. Its broad extended chest huffed, sending muffled clicks out. A muzzle fixed over the face where the jawline protruded slightly like the beginnings of a snout was forming, or from what Milliath has read, had been bred out of.

Electrical restraints were fixed over its wrists and padded its claws to prevent it from slashing at anything with an electric collar locked around its neck. Pale green eyes raked over the rippling color spots that warned Milliath that the Arashian was not pleased one bit. The bright red of its spots flaring up as it struggled in the restraints. Its ankles locked into place to prevent it from moving inside the cage and attacking the owner as they unlock the door. Milliath frowned, despite his own fears, he didn’t like this situation at all. 

Standing up, he dusted his pants off where he had hit to dirt and straightened up, holding his hands in a placating gesture. “It is going to be alright my friend.” He started, his voice calm and soft. “You are safe now.”

The snarl of doubt from the Arashian was not lost on his ears but Milliath couldn’t let his own terror of being eviscerated stop him. His heart pounded inside his chest as he slowly approached the Arashian. “Can I take those off of you?”

A flicker of pink rushed to the creature’s color spots, spreading around his neck where the crook met the shoulders, the dip of the underarms, over both very muscular pecs -  _ oh my!  _ Milliath couldn’t help it when he bit his bottom lip. His thoughts drifting as he inspected lower, where the flush of color appeared on the lower belly abdomen area. He estimated there were glands beneath the scales in those around, about the size of his fist from the looks of it reacting to emotional and instinctive responses such as fear and aggression.

He slowly took a step forward and inched his way into the box, showing his hands to the creature to assure the Arashian that what he was doing was exactly as he said. The pink flush remained, growing stronger in vibrancy as Milliath started with the muzzle, beckoning the creature to bend down closer to him where he could better reach. It took a bit of work to get the straps to come loose and some under the breath cursing. “It’s alright. I’m going to take this crap off of you.” Milliath reassured as he hummed in triumph. The muzzle fell away and he was greeted with a lot of very sharp teeth and an even longer tongue that flexed out, exposing the suckers underneath where the Arashian grapples chunks of meat as it rips into the flesh of its prey and swallows it whole.

“Oh my.” Milliath gasped softly, taking a step back and tossing the muzzle to the ground. “Can you speak?” The biologist added as he straightened up, watching the Arashian flex its massive jaws. 

The growl he received in response wasn’t necessarily an answer but he decided to leave it if the creature wasn’t comfortable enough. 

“My name is Milliath. I am a biologist.” He continued, filling the silence as he stepped forward, gesturing towards the Arashian’s feet where he knelt to release it from the devices trapping them in place. The scales were chafed where the metal had rubbed against and dug into in places. It was stained a colorful oily color like spilled fuel reflecting light in a rainbow array of colors. Milliath had recalled this was what Arashian blood appeared like.

Once the creature’s feet were freed, Milliath pushed himself back up to stand and stepped back out of the crate. “Do you want to come out? The grass is very nice for sitting in and I can take the rest of the restraints off while you relax.”

A grunt followed as the creature eyed him with vibrant eyes, narrowing them at the man before stepping forward almost begrudgingly. A flash of white struck through the color spots upon the first step, a pale sickly color that snapped back to a faint pink hue. He slowly left the crate, the scrape of its claws digging into the metal surface before settling into the soft soil of the earth. The creature lifted its head and stared up at the canopy above filled with colorful birds that sang and squawked. Their feathers flashing a cacophony of hues that mingled with the branches as they fed on the fruits of some of the trees and nested in the blossoms. 

The Arashian settled back onto his rear, sitting like a fitful child as he stretched his legs across the grass. Milliath watched with bated breath before resuming to take the rest of the restraints off. It fell away into a pitiful pile on the ground, freeing the Arashian of its confines. He took a few steps back to give the creature its space before kneeling on the ground and sitting back. His legs folded beneath him as he inspected the creature. The pink coloring of its spots faded away blending in with the black of its scales. Milliath couldn’t help but fall in love at the first sight of this magnificent species. Yes, the Arashi were a powerful terrifying species but being so close to one was both mystifying and so exciting. 

“Do you have a name?” Milliath inquired, staring at the creature with a fond look of admiration. He waited in the silence that followed, watching as the creature listened to its surroundings, taking it all in. He wondered if the Arashi had encountered this sort of environment before or if it was all new? It was a thrilling thought to cross his mind and he could barely contain himself. 

“Zenni.” The voice that came from the creature bordered on a rumble, barely recognizable as common speech making Milliath blink.

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

“What I am called. I am Zenni.”

“Zenni?” Milliath repeated, forming it carefully with his tongue. When he gained a nod of affirmation from the Arashian, he smiled. “It is a wonderful name.”

Zenni nodded curtly as his attention drifted towards the small mimicker lizard that darted out of the brush to rest upon a nearby moss covered tree trunk. Its body changing color and textures to match into the environment. Zenni’s eyes narrowed upon it like a large feline spotting prey. 

“Are you hungry Zenni? I could make you a meal.” Milliath offered quickly. “I know that you were taken from your home and I purchased you but I want you to know that this is not a prison. I am offering my home to you as someone who has none. You are a free Arashian.”

Zenni stared at the man for a long moment. His violent eyes taken by large pupils that scrutinized the man’s words, looking for the silky lies beneath but Milliath appeared genuine. There was no fear in his scent. His heartbeat was honest unlike earlier when it rang in his chest for Zenni to hear. He had to consider his options which at the moment, were nothing. His home is gone. His people are gone as far as he is concerned. This place….this place is very nice. It’s not home but home was dead to begin with. Here is full of life. It is peaceful. And Milliath is tiny but also somewhat amusing. Like a baby Wawa learning to crawl and jumping at every sound. Besides, if he doesn’t like it here, he could always just eat Milliath and move on.

“Food. Yes.” He growled out, causing Milliath to perk up at the answer. 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a little bit with your meal.” He informed, pushing himself upright and dusting himself off for good measure. He smiled at Zenni as he collected the restraints and tossed them inside the crate to be locked shut. He would have the grounds keepers come in later to remove it and properly dispose of the contents inside. It would no longer be necessary.

It took him a little while but Milliath had whipped up a hearty meal for his Arashi newcomer. It took some calling around to a few colleagues to inquire about Arashian dietary behavior, coloring the questions as his own curiosity on a new and interesting species. Which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for Milliath. He’s called his old professors at the dark hours of morning and the late evenings before to ask a few sporadic questions before hanging up and carrying on without any reason why. 

He maneuvered a feeding cart into the rainforest enclosure, the same one used when feeding and animals inside a handful of the pens, those which need extra special care and socializing. This time around, it was a supper cart with a roasted Whiffler leg, sweet potatoes and fresh greens, and bread made with an assortment of berries. He made large trays of each, enough to fill even the hungriest Arashian. At least, Milliath thought. He pushed the cart further in and found Zenni in the same spot he had left him, only this time he was sprawled out on his back and appeared to be resting. His eyes were closed and his spots were the calm black appearance. A soft rumble formed in his chest like a purring feline as he nestled into the grass. 

“Zenni.” Milliath called, announcing himself to the creature so as not to startle it. 

He was greeted with the laziest of grunts as Zenni barely even moved except to roll onto his belly and stretch out more. Milliath chuckled softly as those vibrant eyes opened to gaze up towards him. The slip of tongue between lips made Milliath pause and smile nervously. His heart kicking up a beat or two faster as he removed the protective coverings on top of the trays to expose the delicious scents of food wafting towards him. 

“I wasn’t sure if you liked your meat cooked or not so I roasted it.” He informed which his concerned seemed to dissipate when Zenni rose to his feet and sat beside the cart. His massive body made the cart seem like an appropriately sized table with multiple layers which was good enough for Milliath who took a seat off to the side and let Zenni eat. He didn’t seem at all deterred by the fact most of it was cooked which was appealing to Milliath who didn’t fancy handling or giving out raw meat.

He watched as Zenni went for the Whiffler leg and tore his sharp teeth into it. His tongue sliding out to wrap the suckers on the underneath around the chunk and pry it away from the bone of the leg and swallow the chunks whole without a need to chew. He did the same to the rest of his meal, albeit in smaller bites easier to grapple for the texture and finished off by licking each plate clean until not a single morsel remained. The sheer speed of the Arashian eating a meal big enough to feed four people was impressive to Milliath.

And just like all big beasts, he seemed content with his full belly to return to his napping spot. His scaly body stretched across the grass, beginning to form an impression from his weight that made Milliath pleased. 

He collected the cart and the dishes before leaving Zenni to get settled in. Milliath carried out his daily routine after that, watching the cameras in the Rainforest to ensure Zenni was doing well but seemed content to simply nap.

In the following days, Milliath spent a lot of time in the rainforest bringing Zenni his daily meals twice a day. By the third day, he discovered on the cameras that Zenni had climbed one of the fruit trees to get out of the timer automated rainstorms and had gorged himself on the sweet ripe fruits. He entertained himself with admiring the surrounding wildlife, growing quite fond of the colorful birds that would sing their songs. One had even grown bold enough to perch on Zenni while he slept in the boughs. 

Milliath had inquired a few times if Zenni would like a building installed inside for him to sleep out of the rain system but Zenni was content as he was. The rainfall was warm and he explained that he liked the feel of it on his skin. That he had never experienced a rainstorm like that before. It was peaceful and eased him.

Milliath was growing fond of the Arashian and started spending full days with him, talking to him. They would discuss many topics though Milliath was quickly aware that Zenni was able to understand most of the common tongue, he had a hard time forming the syllables and often didn’t speak much. Usually in short bursts of incomplete sentences accompanied by gestures. Milliath was also pleased to see Zenni’s wounds from the restraints had healed quickly and he was growing to trust Milliath more with each day. Even allowing Milliath to inspect him completely from head to toe. 

The biologist was giddy with excitement as Zenni perched on the edge of the river where he found sun warmed rocks to stretch out on in the afternoons and would watch the fish swim by curiously. His claws dipping into the water to tease at the minnows that would come up to inspect the new intrusion in their world. Meanwhile, Milliath’s hands trailed down the Arashian’s back and felt around the divets of scales separate from all the rest. They were softer but firm, like muscle tissue and would open and close by flexing the back allowing the long tendrils to slip out of the Arashian’s torso. 

Milliath had accidentally triggered the nerve in the center of the ports and caused all four ports to open and the long thick inky black tendrils to slip out. Milliath jolted in a sudden panic, holding his hands up as he blurted. “I’m so sorry! My apologies! I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Zenni just grumbled good naturedly and stretched his back out, working the nerve awake so he could gather up the tendrils, leaving one for Milliath to inspect sticking out. “Is fine. It happens.” He explained scratching a claw across his jaw and giving a lazy yawn. He let Milliath stroke along the tendril and feel the fluidity of its movements as it curled around his forearm. It was often used for grappling to climb as Zenni had explained before. As well as to intimidate and defend himself with from other more dominant Arashi that wish to fight or challenge him.

“So they’re like when hooved creatures use their antlers to spar?” Milliath inquired, gaining a low clicking noise from Zenni’s chest. One of the rare few times that Zenni’s true language slips through in his interactions in tiny noises of confirmation. 

“What about for mating? Are they useful when seeking a mate?” Milliath asked, sitting back to give Zenni space when he pulled his tendril back in and moved to sit upright. His violet eyes settling on the man, meeting the pale green orbs of the biologist and flashing sharp teeth in an amused smile. 

“We have other means.” Zenni answered. “But yes.” His large form leaning in closer to Milliath until it loomed over him. Milliath sucked in a breath and stared with wide eyes as Zenni reached a clawed hand out to the man and secured his wrist in his, drawing it up to his chest where the softer skin of his color spots flashed a deep royal purple. 

“You like to see?” Zenni asked, the low timbre of his voice sending shivers down Milliath’s spine. The predatory growl causing a flush to rise upon the man’s face as he cleared his throat nervously. 

“Er- yes. Yes! I very much would appreciate that.” He quickly chirped.  _ For scientific reasons.  _ He consoled his excited heart as he observed Zenni. His eyes searching the creature for any changes but his eyes failed to see what his hand could feel. The rhythmic thrumming of the creature’s hearts within its broad extended chest cavity. The ripple and twitch of muscles as the color spots over its pectorals grew more vibrant in the passing seconds. A bright contrast to the ebony coloring of the rest of Zenni’s body. The color shone through on his palms, around his neck, the soles of his feet, abdomen and belly. He lifted his arm and Milliath could see the color peeking out from under his biceps and even in the dip between his thighs and pelvis, like a beacon of invitation.

Then something far more extraordinary happened. The colors of the dark scales changed in a ripple of colors flashing vibrantly in every shade of the rainbow and many variations in between. A vortex of illuminations that spanned the entirety of his body before returning to the black expanse once more. The frequency of clicking reverberated out of his chest as he leaned in closer to Milliath until he had the biologist laid back in the soft grass, leaving the man mesmerized and dazed by the flashy display. Milliath hadn’t realized the Arashian was looming over him in such a way until Zenni’s claw had his free hand pinned to the ground. His tongue snaking out to drag a stretch of saliva across the crook of his neck, a low rumble leaving his throat as those spots remained the vibrant purple hue. 

“Mate with me.” Was the singular phrase that left the creature’s lips startling Milliath who stammered out incoherently unable to find a viable reason to say no or deny his own feelings. He knew Zenni could probably smell it on him and he would be ashamed to admit he had had several wild fantasies about the Arashian since the day he brought him home. Many involving that elusive tongue that made his scholarly thoughts turn absolutely shameful. His heart pounded in his chest as his thoughts and blood raced with conflicting desires.

The suckers on the creature’s tongue caught at the nape of his neck, pulling a moan from his lips as it popped wetly away leaving a mark in its place. His eyes slipped shut, his head tipping back as he bit his lower lip and exposed his neck to the creature. His free hand moved to start unbuttoning his shirt, the gesture earning an approving noise from the creature as it relinquished his other hand to speed up the process. As the shirt parted, Zenni dipped his head down to lap at the pale skin of the biologist, sharp teeth grazing over his skin teasingly as the suckers marked his collarbones and dropped down to where Milliath’s nipples were. A curious noise rose in the Arashian’s throat as his species didn’t have nipples. A flick of the tongue over that rosy pink bud produced an intriguing response that made Zenni target both with increasing interest. 

Milliath gasped, squirming beneath Zenni as his fingers fussed with the button on his slacks until they slipped open. The strong paw of the creature caught them by the hem and dragged them down, pushing the fabric of the shirt out of the way. His attention seeking more interesting prospects kept hidden away. His nostrils flaring as his head reached the space between Milliath’s thighs. 

The peculiar clicks vibrating in his chest as that long slimy tongue slithered out and wrapped around Milliath’s hard cock. Zenni was careful of his teeth as he encircled the hard flesh, lapping at it and watching it rise to standing. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for Arashi to find comfort in the males of their species or engage in sexual relations. They mate for life but the number of females in their species was less than fifteen percent of their population so many of their kind would mate and bond with other males for comfort and companionship. Zenni was no different, seeking the delights of watching his smaller mate succumb to his ministrations. 

His violet eyes admiring the quivering paleness of his thighs as Milliath whined at his touch. The slippery saliva of his tongue leaking down his taint towards the twitching entrance winking at him with anticipation. Milliath kept to himself and shared intimacy only in the confines of private fantasies and maybe an extensive collection of toys he keeps in a secret locked room in his estate. He was a simple creature and like all simple creatures, desires come about and must be fed. 

The prodding of Zenni’s fingertips at his entrance made Milliath gasp, a sharp breath sucked in with sudden concern for the creature’s sharp claws. But the soft tips that pushed against him made him question his sanity until Zenni’s lips spread in a cheeky grin and showed Milliath with his other hand that his claws can retract.

The free hand slid down along Milliath’s hips feeling out the curve of his waist and the slender yet lean structure of his body. Powerful but timid. Looking at the biologist, one would never know such a body dwelled beneath those stuffy clothes that Zenni despised. He mouthed at the dip between Milliath’s rib cage and belly, feeling the rise and shuddering breath as he slipped the first of his fingers inside of the biologist and massaged the silky insides. Milliath tightened down on his digits, sucking them in until the last knuckle earning a growl of approval from Zenni before he wiggled a second digit inside of his tiny little mate.

Zenni spread his fingers apart, stretching Milliath out. His violet orbs scouring up the expanse of trembling eager flesh to observe the biologists needy look. The rush of warmth to his face, the red in his cheeks and ears. It amused Zenni how their bodies display their emotions so differently but he could always tell by the beat of the man's heart, the racing of its thrum and the blood pulsating inside him. He could just  _ smell _ the need rolling off of Milliath and it made him ache. 

Zenni withdrew his digits as Milliath had been adequately spread open and reached his hand down between his own legs. The purple hue of his glands indicating his arousal and desire parted a nearly invisible slit that opened up. A long ribbed appendage with the same needy glow emerged, dripping wet with the pheromone laced fluids. The sickly sweet scent filling the air with a twinge of bitter notes toning it back. It curved over his belly slightly and rubbed the tip against Milliath's entrance. The lavender precum spread hauntingly over Milliath's hole as the muscles twitched. 

"Come to me." Milliath breathed, reaching his arms out to wrap around Zenni's broad shoulders as the Arashian pushed inside him. The smooth tip breached easily followed by the firmer ribbed shaft grinding against his sensitive insides. He pushed in and pulled back out slowly, leading the drag to loosen him up more and stretch Milliath around him until the man could take him right to the base and by God, he did. Milliath's toes curled as his thighs were hiked up with knees bent and tucked to his chest. His head tipping back with a moan swelling in his chest. Zenni swallowed it up as he captured the biologists lips and fucked into him in slow easy thrusts.

Milliath's mind went blank as pleasure unfurled inside him. His nails scraping over the hard scales of Zenni's shoulders as the tendrils slipped free of their ports. The long inky appendages extending out to caress and support Milliath's form, wrapping around him securely with one grappling his shaft and pumping along it in rhythm. Zenni's carnal instincts screaming at him to breed his little mate until Milliath was giving him hatchlings, an instinctive need to reproduce that made the creature's hunger for more seemingly insatiable. 

Milliath was along for the ride, being driven into the first of many orgasms as Zenni worked him up into a trembling puddle before releasing the thick seed of a pent up Arashian male inside his mate. His tongue lathing over Milliath's shoulders, leaving bruising sucker marks to claim what was now rightfully his. His seed gushing inside Milliath and holding it with the girth of his cock, Zenni purred like an overly pleased feline on the cusp of a second round. 

Milliath only made it about the third go before he reached a level of euphoria that made Zenni fear he may kill his mate at the point. His protective instincts quelling his needs as he pulled out, proceeding the lick and groom Milliath who's limp overly pleasured form laid still beside him. The massive Arashian curling its body around the biologist as Milliath smiled adoringly up at him, gentle fingers caressing Zenni's jaw as he moved in for another kiss. 

Milliath was content with how things turned out. Being wrapped up in the Arashian's arms, lavender cum leaking out of his ass as he makes out with the monster in his fantasies. He may not be able to walk for the next couple days but it was well worth the experience and even enticed him to future endeavors. You know,  _ for scientific reasons. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below on what you think. It is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
